Gomen, Naruto-kun!
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: Sakura will do anything for Naruto's attention. Even rape him! WARNING:Non-consensual/rape. Dont like dont read. I do not own Naruto. NaruSaku
1. That Bitch Karin!

**Wassup guys. Its me again. Remember I said I would do a Sakura rapes Naruto fic? Well guess whose lucky day it is? Yours! I dont know if I should make it a two-shot or not, so review and let me know what you think. Also, the more reviews I get, the better I type. So if you guys review, I can add more ideas to the story. Well, enjoy!**

Sakura Haruno was pissed. So pissed that when she clenched her fist together, blood oozed from them. Shes currently walking away from the Leaf Village Festival. It was the annual festival held in Konoha to celebrate the first Hokages birthday. Though it was thought to be that way, the younger generation of shinobi used it to celebrate a different purpose. During the end of the festival, at approximately 11:00 pm at night, a brilliant display of fireworks would illuminate the sky, which was seen for miles and miles on end. And it was said by the Leaf Village shinobi that whatever person of different gender you were with that night at the time of the fireworks would be by your side forever. And that if you kissed that person for the whole minute of the fireworks display without breaking the kiss, that you would be with that person in body, soul, spirit, and that your offsprings will spread as far as the ocean. But in Sakura's current state of mind, she had never heard such bullshit in her life.

It all started when she arrived at the festival with her friends Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata, and Temari. They had all planned to go together and then split up after they found their guys. Not soon after they arrived, Ino and Temari seperated, going over to the food stand where Shikamaru and Chouji were. The two boys waved at her and the other, and after saying hello to them personally, Sakura, Ten-ten, and Hinata walked to find the others. That is when Sakura spoke up.

"I wonder where Naruto and the others are right now?" Sakura said, smiling at the mention of Naruto's name. That is when Ten-ten gave her a sly look. Sakura noticed and raised her eyebrow. "What is it Ten-ten?"

Ten-ten smirked. "Oh nothing. Its just that you said Naruto's name instead of any other persons first." Sakura blushed. She was about to retort and say that he was just the first to come to mind, until they stumbled upon Kiba, Shino, and Neji, all grouped together. After they all traded greetings, Neji offered to buy everyone a snack or two. But Sakura declined, saying she was going to find Naruto instead.

As she walked away, Sakura smiled at every person she passed. She was so happy. She had waited months for this. Now that the festival had finally arrived, she was going to do it. She was going to confess her love to Naruto. She was going to tell him she loved him and then get a kiss at 11:00 during the fireworks. She was so pumped up. She had put on her best kimino, which she had bought yesterday. It cost a fortune, probably two months salary, but it was worth it. It would all be worth it. She had to find him quick though. It was 10:48 and he was going to miss it.

She looked around for a while and still didnt see him. She then went to the west side of the village and looked around. It was 10:58! Where was he!? That was when she saw it. She saw blonde hair and red hair in a large crowd. After pushing her way through, she saw what made her heart break. Naruto was hugging a girl. A girl known as Karin. She had her glasses in her hands as she and Naruto were hugging in, looking more like a romantic embrace than a hug. Thats when she heard it. Fireworks. As she turned to look into the sky at the fireworks, she turned back when she heard people clapping. She then saw that the people were clapping at Naruto and Karin. They were kissing. Not a peck on the lips kiss, but a 'I love you dearly' tounge kiss. Sakura paled. She had a few tears streaming down her face and couldnt take it anymore. Her Naruto-kun was kissing Karin, that Sasuke-riding bitch!

Sakura turned and ran. She ran from the crowd and into the forest, climbed a tree and sobbed into her blood soaked hands. Her nails felt uncomfortable with all the blood she had in her finger nails from piercing her own flesh. How could he? Her Naruto? HERS? She grew angry. Naruto didnt love her anymore. She specifically told him where she would be and yet he didnt show up, because he was too busy making out with Karin. He probably planned to even take her to bed tonight! Sakura cried for five more minutes before deciding that she was a woman of action. She wanted to be Naruto's first real hug. Karin had took that. She wanted to be Naruto's first real kiss. Karin took that as well. But Sakura would be damned if Karin took Naruto's virginity too! That wouldnt happen! Not on her watch. She didnt care if she had to rape Naruto. She would be his first. In body if not anything! She got up and wiped her eyes. Naruto was hers. Especially tonight.


	2. Get Back Here Slut!

**Whats good folks? Its me again. This chapter is the rising action of the story. Please review. Im desperate as hell! **

**WARNING: READ THE SUMMARY FOR WARNING. SLIGHT LEMON, BUT AINT SHIT SWEET!**

Sakura went to a nearby creek and washed some blood off of her hands. She stared at her reflection in the water. She still looked as pretty as she did when she came to the festival. It was about 11:57 now and Naruto always went to bed around this time. She would normally feel some type of guilt for what she was about to do. But after having your heart broken by the same guy you love could make you a bit, fatally attracted. She smiled, knowing what she was going to do. She then was hit by a thought. Naruto could be fucking that bitch right now! She had to move fast.

Sakura moved so fast her kimino flung through the air, giving her the appearance of a ghost. She arrived by Naruto's house in no time, landing on his roof. She manipulated chakara to her feet as she walked down the apartment and peaked through the window. She smiled deviously. Naruto wasnt in his room, but the lights were on in the background. So he was at home, safe and sound. She was about to walk away, forgetting her stupid plan. But then she remembered, Karin took her place as Naruto's first! Seething with anger and renewed vigor, Sakura pulled a kunai from her kimino. She slid the blade under the underside of Naruto's window. It opened with a slight 'pop'. She pushed in and the window seal fell onto his bed. She stepped through, extremely quiet.

After putting the window back, Sakura stepped through his room to his hallway. She looked at the bathroom and heard shower water running. She blushed as she thought about a naked, wet Naruto. That is when she heard the water stop running. She quickly ran into his room and sat on his bed. It was then Naruto walked into his room. Upon arriving though, he saw Sakura and screamed. "Sakura, wh-what are you doing here!" Naruto hugged his naked body as Sakura stared at him.

Sakura was staring at Naruto's naked, wet body. She was so hungry for him, she didnt even feel the long trail of saliva that trickled down the corner of her mouth. She then looked up at him and swallowed hard, getting a little wet between the legs at the sight of her teammate. "N-Naruto. I came to ask you about why you didnt come to see me at the festival tonight." She was finally getting a little of her anger back.

"Sakura, can we please do this after I get dressed?" Naruto asked, blushing and acting frantically. That is when he saw Sakura's eyes. They held anger and hurt. Sakura stood up and walked to Naruto, body radiating so much hate that Naruto's knees got weak. When she finally got to him, she leaned up against him.

"No! I asked for you to come to the festival and meet me, and then I find you slobbing down Karin!" Sakura screamed in his face. Naruto paled and began to get scared. Sakura saw him!? With Karin!? Oh shit. He backed his body up against the wall.

"Sakura, im sorry. I di-ugh!" Naruto groaned as Sakura forced him into the wall, using her inhuman strength.

"I didnt ask if you were sorry! How could you Naruto!? How could you turn me down for another when we are friends!?" Sakura screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. She leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and cried. Naruto began to get a little sad himmself. He knew he was wrong. He just liked the way Karin acts towards him. He had a connection to her in their first moments of meeting each other than he had with people he met in his whole life. He hoped she didnt hit him. She was physically stronger than him, having Tsunade baa-chans strength and all.

"Sakura-chan, im sorry. I just had to meet with Karin at the fireworks display. She had to tell me something. But I got so caught up in her eyes that I kissed her and im sorry. Please, we will talk about this after I get dressed. That okay with you?" Naruto asked, still pinned to the wall by Sakura. She slowly nodded and backed up from him, head downcast. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He then walked over by his drawer which was by his door. But instead of opening the drawer and looking for clothes, he grabbed his towel and made a run for it.

Naruto ran out of his room and through his hallway, desperate to get away from Sakura for the moment. She had been quite angry since Sasuke left the village, and there was no telling what she would do to him if he didnt get away fast. The conversation of him and Karin alone seemed to make her a bit phsycho. Imagine what would happen if they actually talked about it. But as he neared the front door, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. The arms then hoisted him up and flipped him backwards. Naruto saw stars as his back was slammed into his hardwood floor, knocking the wind from his chest and the wooziness into his head. He didnt give up though as he flipped onto his stomach and tried to crawl into his kitchen.

"Come here you little slut!" Sakura screamed above him as she grabbed him by his hair and flung him onto his sofa. Naruto landed onto his sofa, pain in his head. He didnt try to get up this time, too dizzy to try. "You fucking liar! I knew from the moment that you told me you kissed that bitch that you would do this!" she said, punching Naruto in his lips, making him groan in pain. "Just when I thought against this." Sakura was now holding Naruto's arms down with her left hand, as her right hand began pulling at her kimino. She pulled it off quickly, throwing it to the side. Sakura had a nice body. She had amazingly big C-cup breast, which were clad in a black bra. She had a very curvy body, and an ass so nice she was sure she could get anyone she wanted in Konoha, man or woman. Her black panties were soaked with arousal, happy at what she was going to do. That is when she felt Naruto's legs kick below her. He was currently struggling against her hold.

Sakura couldnt take it anymore! She used her free hand and moved from his hips for a while. She then used her knuckles and punched at Naruto's hips on both sides, effectively shutting down his ability to move anything below his hips. Naruto screamed loud, allowing Sakura a moment to stare into his beautiful mouth. She plunged foward, sticking her tounge into his mouth, french kissing him. Naruto's lips were bruised from her earlier punch, so he moaned in pain. Sakura was wrestling Naruto's tounge with hers, winning easily.

Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Naruto's face. He had tears in his eyes, crying. Sakura got angry. "Why the fuck are you crying!" Sakura screamed, using her right hand to choke the poor blonde. A trail of blood ran down his cheeks from his earlier lip bruising session. "I bet Karin was planning on doing this the moment she got you alone! And you'd rather her do this than me!?" Sakura now had a tear running down her face. She took her hand from his throat and reached down between his legs and picked up his 9 and a half inch cock, marvelling at the size of it. It was fucking huge! About 2 inches thick!

Sakura squeezed his arousal hard, making Naruto whimper and plead. "Please Sakura-chan, not this! Lets talk about it, please!?" Little did Naruto know, his pleading made Sakura wetter. She let Naruto's erection go and put her hand on the hem of her soaked panties. She pulled them down her legs and took them off. She then balled them up and squeezed them over Naruto's face, letting a substantial amount of her juices fall onto his lips, making him squirm and shake his head. He inhaled the scent. It smelled like fruit and Sakura. He tried to move his face around to get it off, but Sakura would have none of it. She dragged her fingers across the liquid and inserted it forcfully into his mouth. Naruto shook in anger that Sakura made him do it, and swallowed over her fingers. He was crying loudly now, sobbing and whimpering. Sakura then took the panties and put them into jis mouth, making Naruto groan.

"Naruto, you need this. If doing this is what makes you return to me, then im gonna fuck some sense into you!" Sakura declared, grabbing his erection.

Well guys, thats all for this chapter. Stay tuned for the rape scene on next chapter.


	3. NaruSaku Bonding

**Wassup guys im back! Finally did it! Whew! I had to think abaout this one. Please review. I dont think of myself as a very good lemon writer, and I need feedback. Also for those who complain about Sakura being too barbaric instead of loving, I warned you. If you are a Sakura fan who would defend her to no end, dont read. You made the mistake of reading a rape fic and thought shit was sweet. Not my problem folk. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Sakura rubbed her clit with Naruto's erection, making both of them moan. She then rubbed his cock against her extremely wet pussy, coating the head and upper base completely. "See how wet it is Naruto-kun? Its because you make me happy." Sakura said smiling at the moaning blonde, who was currently trying to squirm his cock from her hand and was whimpereing into Sakura's wet panties. Sakura was not lying. Her pussy leaked the amount of juices that most would consider an amazing orgasm had. Her left hand still holding his above his head, she grinned down at him.

"Ummhmm!" Naruto squealed into her panties. Sakura reached her right hand and pulled them out of his mouth. As soon as they left his mouth, Naruto panted and talked at the same time. "Please Sakura? This isnt you! This cant be you!" Naruto said, still spouting bullshit in Sakura's mind.

"So you're telling me that if I acted like the old me you would do this?" Hearing no reply from him, she re-grasped his erection and stroked it hard, making him cry out. "We're going to do this no matter what you say. A little Naruto Sakura bonding time." She then used her index finger and thumb to squeeze at Naruto's head, making his slit open up. Naruto groaned at the foreign pleasure. Then she got an idea. She lowered her clitoris onto his slit, and then entered his slit, moaning his name. Naruto cried out again. Sakura's clitoris was inside his cock slit, slightly causing pain from the intrusion. Sakura began to move his cock around like a wheel, moaning every time his slit would try to push her out. Naruto was moaning like a whore, moving his hips around to get Sakura out of him. "Oh Naruto!" Sakura yelled, almost slipping and falling onto his cock. That would really hurt Naruto, so she tried to steady herself.

As she felt herself about to cum, she pulled out of Naruto, and panted above his lips. She wanted to stall her first orgasm and wait for Naruto to catch up to her. She kissed his lips and moved down to his neck, licking and then scraping her teeth against the soft flesh, felling Naruto go stiff below her. Sakura smiled. She loved the fact that Naruto was putty in her hand. Her hand that was now stroking his large erection, making him moan. She then began to pick up her pace, making him moan at every stroke as she pulled and pushed on his tender member. Naruto, being a virgin, was almost at his limits in a minute. But Sakura stopped just in time, pulling his member up towards her. "Lets take each other, kay Naruto?" Sakura said sweetly, smiling. She leaned and kissed his bruised lips.

She then put the large head of Naruto's cock at her entrance."Sakura wai- aaahhhh!" Naruto screamed along with Sakura as she slammed down on him, impaling her cunt with his cock. Sakura couldnt breath as tears leaked from her eyes. Why the fuck was he so big!? They both were screaming. Sakura because of how Naruto broke her hymen and could only fit the first 7 inches of his length within her. Naruto because his cock was so tender that Sakura's tightness felt tighter than her hand, and it hurt a lot right now. Sakura leaned foward as she started getting dizzy. She laid her head on Naruto's head, breathing into his panting lips. After a while, she kissed his lips and lifted her hips. Then, in a slow motion, she brought it back down on his hard cock, moaning. Thats when she heard it. Naruto gave out the sexiest moan that Sakura would ever hear. It sounded like heaven to her ears. She immediatly got twice as wet as before. She wanted to hear it again.

She slammed on him again, looking at his face. He was looking extremely wanton. She picked up her hips and started to form a pace as she humped down on him, moaning as her juices coated them both. She put her right hand on his chest as she fucked down on him, mouth open as she gave pleasure to her and Naruto.

Naruto's chest heaved as he moaned and grunted at Sakura's tight heat. It felt like it was trying to suck him in and was the hottest, wettest, and tightest thing he had ever felt. He tried to stop the moans from escaping through his mouth, but Sakura was relentless. She slammed down particularly hard, making him jump and yell out, almost closing his eyes from pleasure.

"Fuck Naruto! Your bigger than I thought I could handle. But dont worry, we'll work through it." Sakura smiled down on him. She then picked up her pace, slapping down on him and raising simutaneously, gritting her teeth. Wet slapping sounds surrounded the house. Naruto and Sakura's moans were also surroundidng the room. Sakura screamed as a particularly hard thrust ended in her womb being hit. "Ah! N-Naruto!" She was screaming, leaning closer to his face as she still pounded down atop him.

Naruto screamed as Sakura's pussy swallowed his cock. His cock head was so big, he doubted he would slip out of her even if she let him! Sakura was breathing into his face. He looked down at their nether regions to avoid eye contact. Her pussy was squeezing the shit out of him! It looked like a very painful sight, but here he was taking it. Sakura slammed hard again, making Naruto moan and look up at her. He felt his balls crush under the weight of her ass, and winced at the pain.

"Wanna know why you havent cum yet?" Sakura asked, then moaned as she felt his cock hit her womb again. "Ive been applying medical ninjutsu to it this whole time. We're gonna have a blast when I let loose!" Sakura screamed, bouncing furiously. "Ive always wanted kids."

Naruto finally caught on to her actions. But it was too late. She released her medical ninjustu and hell let loose. Aside from the pain that was once numb returning, Naruto had the largest orgasm he ever felt, pouring hot sperm into Sakura. He gave off so much sperm his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell was cumming and squirting at the same time, screaming as tears leaked from her eyes and cum from her pussy. Her pussy squirted from her and sprayed all over Naruto's neck and chest, making him glow in her juices.

Sakura felt light headed after releasing so much fluids. She lifted her hips from Naruto's dick, letting a gallon of their fluids flow from her to his lower body. It flowed from her and went into the cracks of his sofa, making a big mess. Sakura panted heavily. She had finally got what she wanted. She smiled and kissed Naruto's lips, laying her cheeks on his and falling to sleep with one thought. 'Lets see Karin do that!'


	4. Not That Hole!

**Wassup guys. Here is another chapter. Please review. I dont wanna beg like a whore for reviews but I will. This is how the Ookami no Kami makes a living on his phone, so make my life better, okay!?**

**WARNING: ANAL SEX!**

Naruto began to wake up. But he hadnt gotten up good before a moan escaped his still bruised lips. "Mmm!" The moans escaping his lips were uncontrollable. When his eyes adjusted to the light of his living room, he looked down at the cause of his pleasure. There was Sakura, staring back up at him, her lips wrapped around his cocks head. Naruto paled and looked at her as if he saw a real ghost, him being afraid of ghost more than anything in his life. "Sakura, what the fu-aaaaah!" Naruto's hips jerked around in confused pleasure as Sakura scraped her teeth against his length, then licking her tounge around it circularly.

Sakura pulled off her captives cock, licking the head once before departing from it. "Sorry Naruto. I had to wake you up somehow. You've been unconcious for about three hours now. You literally came yourself to sleep!" Sakura said, staring at her teammate lustfully. Naruto looked so hot right now Sakura got wet. There he was, her crush and lover, laying with his hands tied behind his back, chest stuck out, breathing hard while looking down at her with his blue eyes, cock glistening and throbbing. Could a girl ask for a better display? Sakura thought that Naruto was too good for her. When they were younger, he would always ask her out, only to be beaten and scolded. Now he was the hero of the Leaf Village, defeater of the God of Amegakure, Pein, and the most powerful toad sage in history, even surpassing his master. He was the Kyuubi's vessel, and the most beautiful blonde dobe around. Yep, he was out of her league.

"Sakura, c-can I go now, please? I wont tell anyone, promise. What you took from me is what I owe you, so its like a deal. So were even now, right?" Naruto asked, panting and looking at her with pleading eyes. Sakura groaned at his words. Not only did what he say not matter to her, but his pleading look made her wetter.

"Naruto, that doesnt matter now. What we did a few hours ago was not just a one time thing. You thought you could just hit and leave? Im not a whore. We took each others virginity, and that signifies that we are one. Plus, that pouting look is about to earn you some more of me. I think you do this on purpose." Sakura said, pointing a finger down to her wet entrance. She then grabbed Naruto's erection and stroked it. Naruto gave a sad look and moaned at her hands softness. "You have a lot of love to give Naruto. Much more love for just one person. But there is only suppose to be one person in your life. And thats why I want you all over me. Everywhere on me. I want you to flood my senses, my thought, and more importantly my body."

Naruto whimpered. Sakura was unyielding. She just kept talking nonsense. "Stay here Naruto, ill be right back okay?" Sakura said, getting up from her spot on the sofa. Naruto made no reply. Sakura then went into his hallway and disappeared. As soon as she was out of sight, Naruto began to be as still as could be. He was about to gather nature chakara to escape his bonds through sage mode. But only a few seconds had passed, and before he could make the transformation, Sakura's hands wrapped around his length and pulled hard. Naruto's back arched and he cried out. He looked at Sakura, who had a disapproving look on her face.

"Cant leave you alone for five seconds. Good thing that while you slept I brought my things over." she said, going through a bag that was on the side of the sofa. She must've put it in his room. She took out a small bottle. It had pictures of cherries on it, and he could see a light red oily liquid inside the bottle. She poured some in her hand and lightly closed the bottle. After setting the bottle down, Sakura rubbed the liquid in both of her hands and began to stroke his cock with it. Naruto moaned as the air and Sakura's hands teased his cock, making his member soft. "Like that Naruto? Its special lube. I use it on my patients at the hospital as chest rub. Its clinically proven to ease pain at a fast pace. Its also good for cooling sensations." Sakura explained as she rubbed Naruto's cock up and down.

Naruto moaned in succession, actually thrusting into her hand a little. Sakura smiled at him. She knew he couldnt resist it. This lube was special. She wanted him in every hole on her body, and she was going to get it. She then took her unused hand and rubbed it on her asshole, moaning at the feel of the lube. She inserted a finger and started to move it around inside her, moaning and laying her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto, in his pleasure clouded mind, didnt hear the moans escaping Sakura's lips. His cock was extremely sensetive already, so the lube turned it from tender and hard to pillow-soft and thick. "Ah Sa- Sakura!" Naruto moaned as he felt her squeeze too hard. A large spurt of pre-cum exited his head, and landed on his abs. He had to get away from Sakura. He didnt want this from her. He only wanted her love emotionally.

Sakura took her fingers and made a scissoring motion in her puckered hole. The lube made sure she felt no pain, so she made sure to stretch extra wide. If Naruto thought that her pussy was tight, wait till he tried her ass. From the way it gripped her fingers, she couldnt help but to worry if she should put Naruto through this. The heat radiating from her ass told her that nothing was suppose to be in there. But she knew Naruto was strong.

Sakura then lifted her head from Naruto's chest and lined his throbbing erection up with her asshole. Naruto took a couple of seconds to register what was happening. He looked down, only to scream in realization. Sakura was trying to have anal sex! No, not that!

Naruto squirmed and screamed. "Sakura, no! Anal sex is a sin! Please, no!" Naruto was screaming, eyes tearing up as he was about to cry for the fifth time that morning.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a sad smile. She looked as if she was about to cry too. "Wouldnt you rather we sin together Naruto? 'Cause thats what couples do right? Sin together?" She looked at Naruto with a couple tears in her eyes. "Lets commit a sin together, okay?" Naruto looked at his longtime friend. She looked beautiful. He didnt want this though. Not like this. Sakura began to put Naruto's erection on her asshole. She looked at Naruto and smiled. Surprisingly, Naruto looked back. Usually he avoided eye contact.

Sakura pushed down on his cock with her asshole, gritting her teeth. She looked at Naruto the whole time. He was scrunching his eyebrows up, mouth open in pain. Sakura was too tight already. Her whole clenched around his head, making them both moan. Sakura then leaned forward and raised her unused left hand to Naruto's cheek. She leaned to his lips and kissed him with almost too much passion. The kiss held so much love Naruto overlooked the fact that she was raping him with her asshole. Then, Sakura slammed down on him hard, making her ass touch his thighs.

To say that they screamed would be an understatement. Sakura felt extremely full. She didnt pull from Naruto's lips, choosing instead to scream and moan into his mouth. She wanted to muffle their shouts, knowing his neighbors were quite old and didnt like to be disturbed. But for Naruto's case, he felt like a rape victim for real now. Sakura's mouth limited his breathing and screaming, and his cock had met its match for the third time since the day before. He couldnt help but close his eyes and look like he was fucked stupid. He gave up on anything he was going to say to persuade Sakura. He'ed just lay there and take it.

Sakura saw Naruto about to fade into uncounciousness, and she couldnt have that. She lifted her hips and slammed down on his now red meat stick, bringing some life back into his body. They moaned as both of them felt pain and pleasure. Sakura then sat up and put her hands on Naruto's chest. She picked up her hips and slammed down again and again, moaning and riding him. Naruto's dick was inside her belly, slapping against anything it touched. Sakura came as his cock hit her walls again and again, making her cum on Naruto's belly. The clenching from her ass made Naruto cum as well, spraying cum all over Sakura's walls. Sakura screamed as she felt Naruto release into her ass. She stopped bouncing in order to get the full feeling of his meat spraying around. Naruto layed his head back and closed his eyes, tears leaking out from them.

Sakura rested a minute, closing her eyes. Then, she got off of Naruto's semi-hard member. She then turned around and layed her back on his chest, grabbing his cock. She put it back into her ass and rose her hips. "Mmm-AHHH!" Naruto screamed as Sakura slammed down her hips on him hard. She reached back and stroked his face, feeling his hot tears and whiskers. She then lifted her hips and slammed down on him over and over again, moaning.

"Naruto, I-I love you!" Sakura declared as she again sprayed her cum down her thighs and pussy lips. She knew Naruto would cum in a few seconds, due to her intentional squeezing. And cum he did. Naruto again blacked out as he sprayed cum into his teammate, creampieing her asshole and feeling his cum drip out of her ass. He was truly uncouncious now. Sakura moaned as she took out his member. She used some medical ninjutsu to heal her body. She was going to do the same for Naruto, but she decided against it. She got up and grabbed his body, lifting him up and walked him to his room. She layed him on his bed and crawled under the covers with him. She snuggled into his chest as she took of his hands restraints. She then wrapped his arms around her and put the restraints back on him. She kissed his lips and laid down on him, smiling her beautiful smile. 'Naruto is all mine. All I have to do is eliminate the competition. Karin, I hope you like toys!'


	5. That Bitch Sakura!

**Im back folks! Sorry for the long update. My dumbass got suspended for fightin and shit so my mama tried to punish me. But as you can see, I finessed my way out of it. And hey, it was rather use my secret Choy Lay Fut techniques on his ass, or get my ass beat. I fell bad though. He didnt get a hit. DAMN GANGBANGERS! But I made it though. Here's a good chapter for your troubles I I miss spelled and didnt correct it, its cause im an asshole. ENJOY!**

**WARNING: VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! Whatever the hell that means. But yeah, YURI!**

Karin Uzamaki was an extremely beautiful girl. When she was with Sasuke, he didnt make her feel that way. But someone finally took notice. Saskue's beautiful blonde friend, Naruto Uzamaki. After meeting him after his romp with Sasuke, and finally being released from interrogation as a Konoha citizen, she found herself trying to nicely let down other guys who asked her out throughout the village. Naruto was the one she wanted. He made her feel beautiful like no one ever had before. She liked to talk to him. It seems that his teammate Sakura treated him like Sasuke treated Karin. So they had a lot to talk about. Karin finally came to an indirect characterization of Naruto's former teammates. Sakura was an inconsiderate bitch and Sasuke was gay.

Naruto must have truly liked her. He paid for her an apartment using his money he recieved from missions, he paid for her food and always took her out for ramen, he bought her standard Konoha clothing for if she needed a change, he got her approved to train with him so that next time she is in trouble she could be strong enough to fight back, and he used some of Kyuubi's chakara to heal all of the bite marks that she recieved do to her healing powers, making her skin beautiful. He even agreed to train her so that if she needed to heal someone, they didnt have to bite her! Yep, definitly likes her. And she was gonna bathe in his love like a house cat in sunlight. She was gonna claim him and make a new clan with the Leaf Villages most powerful genin.

She had to calm herself down. She smiled as she felt wetness between her legs. She stepped up Naruto's steps to his apartment and flattened her shirt. She was more exited than when she joined the Hebi(snake) to be with Sasuke. She began to knock on Naruto's door, only to see it cracked open already. She gasped. The door was ajar! Naruto could be hurt! Using her kekkei-genkai within her eyes, she looked for any persons chakara within Naruto's house. Thats when she saw it. Laying on his bed, what appeared to be Naruto's chakara, was coupled with someone else! In his room! On his bed! What the fuck!? Karin grew angry. Forgetting her common sense to find out sensibly, she opened the door. Then, in a flash, she smelt a farmiliar smell. It smelt like all those times she had rubbed her lower lips to orgasm when thinking of Naruto. The smell of a woman. Oh hell!

Karin slammed his door shut behind her and ran full speed towards Naruto's room. She was gonna fuck whoever this bitch was up! No one crossed Karin Uzamaki! Poor Naruto. Its a shame she was gonna have to fuck him up too. But as she reached the bedroom entrance, about to jump on the two quilt-clad lovers, a punch hit her straight across the jaw. She flew to the right before hitting Naruto's oak wood dresser. She fell limply on the ground. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Sakura walking towards her, smiling evilly. In the background she saw another Sakura rise up off of a naked, sweaty Naruto. They were both naked and smiling at her. Naruto tried to get up, but fell limply back down. His cock glistening and red, looking as if it was bruised badly. Sakura looked down at her and grabbed her breast.

"Hello slut."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin woke up lightly. Her head was laying against something soft and slick, feeling incredibly comfortable. She looked at what she was laying on. It was Naruto. She was laying on his chest! She then realized that she was in his room. She jumped up in excitement, only to find out that she couldnt move. She felt something soft around her wrist, which were somehow stretched up above her body. Her wrist were tied together. She looked up, gasping at the contraption that had her by the wrist. It was Naruto's personal clothesline that he had above his bed. A large piece of twine was wrapped above it, trapping her hands. She gasped as she then felt her clothes were no longer there. She blushed at the sight of her naked body. Her firm pussy lips glistening and moist. Her toned legs and abs wet with dew. Her full D-cup breast on display. She groaned.

She then heard whistling and looked over at the corner of Naruto's room. There was Sakura, looking at her lustfully, naked. Karin took a second to survey Sakura's body. The girl had an attractive body. Karin wasnt gay or anything, but she immediatly saw what Naruto and the others saw in her. And there it was. Not even in full view, but still amazing at only one-third on display. Sakura's legendary ass. She had heard rumors that Sakura Haruno had the most amazing ass in Konoha, and that if she bent over in front of you, you had to stop yourself from raping the poor girl, due to the fact that she might literally kill you and get away with it.

"Damn Karin, I gotta say; no wonder Naruto dissed me for you. That body sure is amazing!" Sakura said, standing up to get a better view of her captive. "Wow. Two beautiful sluts in a day. Im the best!" Sakura said, touching her own pussy. Karin seethed and sat up, scowling at Sakura.

"What the hell do you think your doing 'Pinky', huh!?" Karin screamed, angry. "Let me the fuck go! And what are you doing to Naruto-kun!?" Sakura laughed a little.

"Well as you can see, we were doing what you couldnt." Sakura said smugly, pointing to Naruto's still glistening cock. Karin gasped and screamed at Sakura.

"You didnt! You bitch, you took his innocence. You took Naruto's virginity!" Karin then noticed that Naruto's hands were tied behind his back. "And you forced him!?"

Sakura smiled. "Yep. Ive been hitting him since last night. Right after he left you. And yes, it was forced. We just finished rubbing one out while you were uncouncious beside him. He cried at the fact, but it only made me wetter." Sakura said, licking her lips. Karin shook with unshakable rage, actually letting a tear fall.

"You sadistic bitch! I swear ill kill you! I dont care if I just gained the villages trust, ill kill you slowly!" Karin let a few tears fall, face red with anger. Sakura just kept on laughing.

"Yeah, I bet you would. And besides, dont worry about Naruto. Ill be taking your virginity too." Sakura said coolly. She then searched through a bag that was besides her. After searching for a few seconds, she pulled out a long strap-on dildo. She waved it in the air, looking at Karin's face, which held fear like no other. "Oh dont worry. Its a 9-inch dildo. Its only one-inch thick though. Naruto's is 9-inch and a half, and the width is amazing. If you planned on fucking him, you should be able to take this."

Sakura then put on the dildo, strapping it up. She walked over to the bed. With every step she took, Karin grew more and more scared, trying to squirm over to the wall. When she got close to the bed, Sakura began to tap at Naruto's chest, trying to wake him. He didnt wake up, continuing his uncouncious sleep. Sakura smiled devilishly and travelled her hand to Naruto's beet-red cock, grabbing it and lowering her mouth, taking the huge head into her mouth and bobbed her head on it, much to Karin's horror and shock.

Naruto awoke with a loud moan of pain, having came so many times that his cock was extremely sensetive to pain. Almost no pleasure came to him when he felt Sakura sucking on his cock, only pain. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, making Karin try to break her bonds to help him and making Sakura smirk around his cock.

Sakura lifted off of Naruto's cock and smiled. "Naruto-kun?" she said sweetly, rubbing his chest while looking at his glazed over blue eyes. He gave her an angry expression. He then looked over at Karin and gasped.

"Karin!" he panted frantically, trying to break free of his bonds to help her get loose. But Sakura had his arms bonded with chakara bonds, rendering his strength useless. Karin tried to get to Naruto as well. "Sakura, let us go!" Naruto said angrily.

"Well you see hun, thats the thing. I woke you because your gonna witness me fucking Karin's cunt. You cant go now!" Sakura said, climbing onto the bed. She lined her plastic cock up with Karin's opening, grabbing the girls frantically kicking legs.

"Let go of me you bitch!" Karin yelled, kicking but to no avail. Sakura gave a wicked smile.

"Sakura, NO!" Naruto screamed, angry at her.

"Dont worry Naruto-kun. Ill let you have another crack at my ass after this okay?" Sakura said. Then she launched forward.

Karin screamed. Her hymen was broken.

STAY TUNED FOLKS AND CUZZINS! NEXT CHAPTER IS A GOOD ONE.


	6. Jubi no Ookami's Note

**Hi guys this is Ippikki-Ookami, of course. I thought i'd do a one authors note per story type thing. Makes me seems organized. I actually want to answer the questions of some reviewers. Seemed like a good thing to do.**

**1). A few reviewers asked is this still a NaruSaku story or a NaruKari story. Well, the summary says NaruSaku soooooo... yeah, thats it. Karin is just helping with the storyline folks. This is not a sick joke because everything I speak is real you...reviewer you(smile:-) Quote me on that.**

**2). A reviewer said that I made Naruto hate Sakura. Nope, you made an indirect characterization my friend. Do you really think that Naruto would hate our beloved cherry blossom? And even if he did, lots of fics depict Sakura bashing, so reading this wouldnt be a first for you wonderful readers you:-) ! Also you have to wait till the rest of the story is posted. Otherwise youll question even the exsistence of this fic, which you already do so, yeah.**

**3). Another reviewer said that yuri is not a good thing and shouldnt be put within this story. To tell you the truth, I disagree. It makes the story hot to me. Plus if you are looking at this from a lemon point of view, its actually a good idea. I got the idea from a wonderful reviewer who took the time to PM me and give me ideas. Thank you by the way. I would post who you are but some people dont like that, and youll probably get angry. But if it had been anyone else to PM me as well, I probably would have posted something different.**

**4). Someone said that they wish they had friends like me. Brah, me too. Thank you for that. Getting suspended for the 6th time since 9th grade made me question if im a good person or an asshole like everyone says. But hey, everybody's everybody.**

**Well that concludes the note. If I didnt answer all questions then just PM me. If you are a guest with questions, review and I might make another note concerning your worries.**

**Also people, dont PM me if you are going to act an ass. I have a tendency to be quite an asshole and will probably be blocked from conversating with you ever again. I currently have 12 blocked people who I can no longer PM anymore. Guess they cant take the heat. Shit gets real. So many authors are talking about me right now im sneezing every ten seconds.**

**Your friend, and the asshole no one likes cause he's not a push over,**

**Ippikki-Ookami**


	7. Involuntary Threesome!

**Wassup guys, me again. Sorry it took so long. My big cousin is in town so we kicked it for a while. I got this chapter nice and ready for ya! I got help from my bestfriend on this one. She's not a writer, but she got high and decided to help me since im "a virgin and dont know what im talking 'bout." Also id like to give thanks to ssvidel3. Her ideas were hot and it made me question my lemons. Thank you. **

**Please review guys. Lots of them. Sorry if my authors note offended anyone. I was just being real. Also, if you are a guest and would like to call me a 'bitch' like you did after my authors note, LOG IN SO I CAN PM YOU ABOUT HOW ID LIKE TO KICK YO FUCKIN ASS YOU LITTLE BITCH! YEAH YOU! Me being the bigger man, I just erased the comment but still.**

**Karin's State of Mind**

Sakura plunged forward, taking Karin's virginity. "Aaaaaaah!" Karin screamed as Sakura's hips connected to hers. Naruto began to struggle against his bonds, looking over to see blood pooling around the area where Sakura had penetrated Karin. Sakura was smiling maniacally, licking her lips. From the pulling of the strap-on she had inserted into Karin, Karin was a tight fuck. Maybe even tighter than her. If she had went to bed with Naruto last night, she probably would have made him faint from pain and squeezing. That revelation made Sakura all the more angrier. She looked down upon Karin, seeing the girl crying and squirming, face contorted in pain. She looked over to see that Naruto was struggling into his bonds, still unable to break them. Sakura thought to herself how she should start right now.

"You know Karin," Karin looked up at Sakura angrily, red eyes glaring as tears fell out of them, sliding down her plump breast. "From the way that your gripping this toy, I say you want me to ravage your cunt."

"Y-you bitch! Fuck you! I promise, when I get loose, im gonna kill you! Im gonna fuckin-AAH!" Karin was stopped mid-sentence as Sakura began to thrust into her cunt. Sakura grinned in delight as Karin began to moan in pain and pleasure. Sakura put her hands on either side of Karin's breast and leaned down and stuck her tounge into the crying girl's mouth. Karin moaned in despair as Sakura ravaged her lips and her tight pussy involuntarily squeezed around the strap-on. She could feel Sakura's tounge wrestle hers and how her cunt squeezed her feminine juices all around the dildo. She saw Naruto looking at her in despair and saw that he was trying to break his bonds to rescue her. She looked down and saw that his cock wasnt even on hard as he watched her get raped. That must mean he truly cared for her. Deciding to show him that she was not enjoying the harsh treatment put upon her pussy, she bit at Sakura's wandering tounge, making Sakura cry out in pain as she stopped humping and seperated their lips.

"Fuck!" Sakura screamed as she stared at her victim. Karin was panting and her chest rose and fell, looking at Sakura angrily. "You little bitch!" Sakura screamed, punching Karin in her stomach, making her groan. Sakura raised her finger to her bleeding tounge. After pulling back a blood coated finger, she smiled maniacally. "Okay bitch." she said, pulling the dildo out of Karin's dripping cunt. Sakura backed back and opened Karin's legs wider. She got lower until her nose rested up against Karin's clit. "Lets play slut."

Sakura then took her blood covered tounge and trailed it up against Karin's blood covered cunt, whirling it up and down on Karin's folds and clit. "Aaa-ungh-nngh-nooooo!" Karin moaned as Sakura began to eat her folds out angrily. Sakura shook her head as she nuzzled into Karin's pussy lips, looking like a mad dog. She planned on making the girl orgasm into her mouth. "Aangh-uugh-s-stoppppp!"

"Cum for me slut!" Sakura said, bringing her fingers to Karin's hole. She then plunged in the first two, pumping them furiously into her bitch. "Cum on my fingers bitch!" Sakura said angrily.

Naruto couldnt take it anymore. He had to stop this now. He tried to enter his mindscape in order to get help from Kyuubi, but the damn fox was sleeping! The fuck!? He tried to break the bonds through sage mode also, but his damn bed had a few bad strings. Damn baa-chan! She had to be cheap about the amount of pay he would recieve due to fact that the village was still recovering from Pein's attack. But enough of that, he had to stop Sakura now. "Sakura stop! This is between me and you only. Leave Karin out of this!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura looked up at Naruto. She grabbed his erection, making him moan. "You plead for her, you suffer with her!" Sakura then moved her head over to Naruto's hard cock and popped his cockhead into her mouth, sucking harshly and scraping her teeth on it while also pumping her fingers into Karin's tight cunt. Naruto and Karin cried out in unison as Sakura pleasured them both. Sakura was proud of herself. Just eleven hours ago the two had been making out, slobbering into each others mouth. Now those same mouths were moaning in the pleasure that she gave them.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Karin screamed as she came, squeezing her captors digits like a vice. She slumped back, covered in sweat. Sakura took her mouth off of Naruto's cock and ate at Karin's now juicy, bruised, puffy, pink pussy lips, gathering up a substantial amount of the girls cum. She sat back up and swallowed half, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste. She then leaned up and kissed Naruto, giving him some of Karin's cum. Naruto shook his head, so the juice fell into his nose instead, making him cough. Igoring him for a moment, Sakura leaned into Karin, spitting the girls juices into her open, panting mouth. Before Karin could spit it back out however, Sakura took her hands from Naruto's cock and sealed Karin's mouth with it, using the other one to pinch her nose shut.

"Swallow your cum slut, or you'll die of lack of breath!" Sakura screamed. Karin obeyed, swallowing in one large gulp. As she pulled away, Sakura thumped Karin's plump nipples, making them harden. "Now look at what you did to poor Naruto-kun." Sakura said to Karin. "I had to stop his pleasure for yours." Sakura regrasped Naruto's cock, stroking him furiously. Naruto cried out in pleasure and embarrassment. Karin was currently looking at him with glazed over eyes. As ashamed as he was, the realization that she was watching made him even harder. Sakura noted that as she felt Naruto get twice as hard as before, making him stand at full attention. Naruto couldnt hold back anymore. With a loud masculine cry, he shot the largest amount of cum he had ever shot into Sakura's face. Sakura gasped as large amounts of Naruto's cum coated her face and breast and hair. It was so much that some bounced off of her cheeks and landed on Karin's breast and lips. Both women were extremely shocked.

As Naruto finished spraying his load around, he slightly fainted, pupils turning white and hazy. Sakura moved her hands from his cock and licked all around her lips. She then took her mouth and swallowed the rest of his cum from his slit, moaning. "Damn Naruto! You taste just as good as Karin!" she exclaimed, licking some from her cheeks and scooping it off of her nose and forehead, eating it all. When she was done eating it off of her face, she moved over to Karin. Using both hands, she scooped Naruto's spunk off of Karin's tits and raised it to her mouth.

"Eat slut. Eat his hot sperm and tell me how you like it." Sakura said, pouring Naruto's cum unto Karin's lips. Karin opened her mouth, scared of what Sakura would do to her. She ate all Naruto's cum from Sakura's hands. "Well, how is it?" Sakura asked. Karin glared at her angrily. Sakura then sighed, moving her fingers to Karin's pussy. When Karin didnt budge, Sakura moved her hands down to Karin asshole, sticking a pinky into it. Karin cried out in pain. "Answer me whore. How does his cum taste!?" Sakura said angrily.

"It taste good!" Karin screamed in desparation, scared at getting another hole ravaged. Sakura the moved up to Karin's mouth.

"Lick the cum off my tits bitch." Sakura demanded, moving her tits to Karin's face. Karin began to lick at the cum in despair, hearing Sakura moan. "Thats right slut. You were made for this. Suck them while Naruto watches slut."

Karin began to cry. This was a nightmare.

**The Real World**

Naruto gasped as he saw Karin unmoving. She was laying besides him, looking unconcious. Sakura had gathered chakara in her hand and touched Karin's forehead, rendering the girl uncouncious. Naruto looked up at a frowning Sakura. "Sakura, what did you do to her!?" he asked angrily, still trying to break loose the bonds he was trapped in. Sakura looked up at him in sorrow, moving from Karin's waist and on his. She smiled a sad smile at him.

"I used my recently developed medical genjutsu on her." Sakura said, leaning in on Naruto's chest. Naruto looked confused. Sakura leaned back up, seeing she was going to have to explain to him her technique. "Its a highly advanced genjutsu that I learned. When patients at the hospital are hallucinating, it is my job to create a genjutsu on the patient so that they have sweet dreams. It alows the patient to rest peacefully so that they wont squirm during surgery or medical procedures." she said. "However, seeing as how Karin was not having a bad dream at all, the effects reversed, giving to her what would appear to be a nightmare. In her genjutsu, she is probably getting fucked by me right now, seeing as how thats the last thing she remembers before she was put in her genjutsu state." Sakura said, kissing Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakura in anger. "And the effects?" Sakura pulled away, licking his lips.

"While in her current state she is a virgin, in the genjutsu, she is losing her virginity. No real harm done." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at Sakura and grew angry. His beautiful, innocent little Sakura-chan had become an altered soul. He loved her so much, yet all she caused was pain for him. She didnt try to, but she did. Deciding he was going to end this now, he looked into his mindscape. Finally, the damn fox was awake, and he had that shit-eating grin again. Though he and the Kyuubi was on good terms, the fox still played around with Naruto. He probably let Sakura rape him. Naruto took one last look at Sakura, who was laying on his chest falling asleep, before he prepared to enter his mindscape. He was gonna kick the foxes ass, use the power to break his bonds, and save Karin. And he was gonna have a long talk with Sakura as well.

**So, how was it? Stay tuned for next chapter. Also, no smartass remarks about my anger problems. I get enough of that shit from my sensei.**


	8. Of Demons and Giants

**Hi guys, im back. Sorry for not updating sooner. Been studying for the SAT's and the ending of the first semester. But hey, im here. I have a new chapter and hope youll like it. The only reason im stalling from the ending of the story is because if I end it early it would suck. So Ill have a few more chappies before the ending. Thank you guys for following by the way. I know that I am an asshole who sucks at showing decorum during PM's, but ill never stop being a crowd pleaser. Anywho, another chapter guys. ENJOY!**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was slowly walking up to the Kyuubi's cage. The seal was broken and the cage was open. Though he and the Kyuubi were friends, he never could get used to the sight. To think that he had a nine-tailed demon in him that could escape any minute he wanted to. All Naruto had to go by was the demons word. He didnt worry too much though. He trusted the fox.

**"Ah, there you are. And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Naruto?" **Kyuubi asked, sonding amused. Naruto seethed and stomped forward to the fox, showing his canines.

"You know damn well why I came here Karuma!" Naruto yelled, stomping his foot in the water that surrounded the cage. The Kyuubi chuckled, sitting back on his hind legs, nine tails sprouting out and flicking wildly.

**"What ever do you mean Naruto? Ive been asleep until recently and cannot remember anything." ** the fox said innocently. He grinned at the face Naruto made.

"Well, let me update you on the days current events shall I." Naruto spat angrily. "While you were enjoying your "nap", Sakura-chan raped me! Not a "slam, bam, thank you ma'am" type rape. But a harsh rape and spooning afterwards. Also, she currently has Karin strapped to my bed, in a genjutsu in which she is being raped by Sakura while I watch!" Naruto said sarcastically, knowing damn well that the fox knew the events.

Kyuubi smirked, glad that the dobe finally got laid and by his crush as well. **"So I guess she was as good as you dreamed all these years?"**

Naruto got angry and stared away. Kyuubi smirked. **"Tell the truth and i'll help you."**

Naruto blushed heavily. The blush looked very unlike him and very innocent. So much so that if Hinata saw him, she would probably be the next person to rape the poor boy. He sighed, deciding that Kyuubi was his only help at the moment. "I-it was..." Kyuubi looked at him expectingly. "She was extremely tight and w-wet." Naruto said in embarrasment.

Kyuubi smiled. "I knew it. So she is a virgin." the foxed smirked. He then turned to Naruto. "Okay, come here and put your fist out." Naruto obeyed, walking up and extended his fist. Kyuubi did the same. As their fist collided, Naruto had one last thought.

"I hope the fox doesnt turn me into him."

**Sakura's Mindscape**

"**We finally did it! Cha!"** Sakura's other half said, pumping her fist into the air. She was very excited. She got to finally fuck Naruto. Everything that Sakura felt, she felt as well. She just couldnt believe it. While Sakura was in denial for so long, she knew that they had a thing for Naruto. She could feel that Naruto was hers. Maybe she should do like the Inuzuka's and mark him as hers. Put a nice, clean bite mark into the veins of his neck, all the while tasting his essence. She shuddered, imagining the moan she would get from the blonde, growing wetter by the second.

The real Sakura walked up to her giant, other self. The black and white giant was rubbing her thighs together. Sakura smirked, knowing what the girl was going through. Thinking of kinky things to do to Naruto could do that to a girl. "Self, stop that before you make me go and disturb Naruto from a peacful sleep. I wanna get at him already." Sakura spoke, pussy throbbing and squeezing.

**"So you dont want to do it? Make him yours? Have him scream your name as you fuck him, all the while staring into his eyes?" **Sakura's giant said in a lusty tone, ruubing her legs together.

"Stop." Sakura spoke, getting extremely wet.

**"To make him cum into you, back arching underneath as you bring him into his sweet release?"** Sakura's giant said, rubbing at her wet cunt.

Sakura put her hand onto her clothed womanhood, trying to stop the gushy sounds that it was making. "N-no! Stop saying that!"

**"And then, when in public, you can have him anywhere you want. Fuck him in front of Ino, or maybe Hinata, letting them see that you own every inch of his body." **the giant said, smiling at Sakura as she tried to stop the gushy noises and her contorting cunt from dripping.

"Dont- dont say that about Naruto! I-I wouldnt do that to him! He- he isnt like that!" Sakura said, knowing that her pussy couldnt take anymore dirty talk.

**"So he isnt, huh? Then if he doesnt think that way, why does he grow hard at a few touches from you? Come on Sakura, think! In your mind he is the cute, innocent little Naruto-kun who is so naive that he agreed to have children with a priestess unknowingly. But in truth, he could be a real kinky little slut-boy. He probably likes to get raped by you. It is always the cheer boys who have secret fetishes." **the giant said, smiling.

Sakura grew furious. She wanted to punch the living shit out of her alt. self. "Naruto is not like that! How dare you try to destroy the image he made for himself!? He is the sweetest, nicest guy I know!"

Sakura's giant let out a loud chuckle. **"So I destroyed his image? It wasnt me who held him down and pounded the shit out of him. Think about it. You are in the perfect situation to make him yours! To brainwash him. Cant you feel it Sakura!? Feel him lick up and down your clit. Feel him wiggle his tounge into you, also playing with your clit. And all the while your saying his name. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" **the giant Sakura said, squeezing her legs together so hard it hurt. She looked over at her counterpart and smiled. The girl was open mouthed in an "O" and was breathing hard as drool slipped down her chin. She was squeezing her legs together and had her eyes closed.

Giant Sakura continued, smiling. **"You can feel it cant you Sakura? His slick tounge licking you up and down, making you shudder. Your entrance clenching and dripping juices into his mouth. Then, cumming all over his beautiful little face, drenching his hair and flawless skin in your juices. And Naruto, looking into your eyes as he slurps every trace of cum from your dripping pussy-."** That did it.

"Nngh-UUNGH!" Sakura came with a groan, splattering cum all over her panties. She fell limp for a while, mind swimming in mindless pleasure, and she hadnt even touched herself! She was brought back to conciousness, eyes hazy. Her giant looked at her lustfully.

**"Go. Do it Sakura. Make him yours; no one should fuck him but you!"** Sakura nodded lustfully, closing her eyes.

As her eyes opened, Sakura was brought back to the real world. She was still laying on Naruto, head on his chest. She sat up, putting her hands on his chest. She gasped as she looked down. She had creamed Naruto! She thought that she was just having a conversation with her other self. But to actually cream herself! This was one of many wet dreams she had expierienced, and the greatest! She suddenly looked at Naruto's face. He was sleeping peacefully, slightly bruised lips looking extremely plush at the moment. She licked her lips, raising her hips. She then crawled over to Naruto's face, putting her legs on each side of his head.

"Fuck, why cant I stop doing this?" She then positioned her slick and dripping entrance over Naruto's lips. "I love you so much! Gomen, Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed as she slammed her puffy, pink, pussy lips onto his bruised lips.

**Karin's ****State of Mind**

Sakura lifted Karin's hips and flipped her over, laying the girl on her toned stomach. Karin struggled and tried to kick, but to no avail. The bonds that she was put in just wouldnt budge. Sakura then raised Karin's hips up, putting the girl in the 'face down ass up position. Sakura then leaned to the side and licked Karin's earlobe, making the girl shiver. "You'll enjoy this. You are a slut after all."

Sakura move back up and positioned her strap-on dildo up against Karin's puffy, pink, pussy and rubbing the dildo against it, making circular motions against the girls twat. Karin moaned involuntarily, trying to move her exposed entrance from Sakura's probing and poking. Sakura then decided to stop teasing the girl, and in one stroke, plunged forward and buried the dildo to the hilt inside of the girl, poking the girls womb. "Uungh!" Karin moaned, lifting her head up and getting on all fours.

"Told ya so. Look at you, on all fours. Maybe you want Naruto to see you get ravaged better, huh slut? " Sakura spoke, grabbing Karin's hips. Using her inhuman strength, she lifted the girls hips and pulled her over to Naruto. She put each leg of Karin's over the sides of Naruto's face, Karin's tight pussy hovering over the blondes head. Karin positioned her hands on the wall above Naruto's head, not wanting to hurt the sleeping blonde. She layed her head on the wall and sobbed, letting a tear fall. Sakura also moved along with Karin. She had her legs on either side of Naruto's ribs and still had the dildo impaled into the helpless girl.

"Now Naruto can finally see you get screwed like the bitch you are." Sakura said before she began to thrust back and forth into Karin, making the girl moan and cry out. The dildo was bumping up against the girls womb and she was sure she'd orgasm in a few minutes. Karin looked down at Naruto. To her surprise, the boy was looking back at her with his hazy, cearcelian eyes, looking a bit like a sad puppy. She felt herself get wetter. He looked so fucking good right now! The look he gave made Karin get excited. There was just no way she could fuck him. He looked too cute to fuck at the moment.

Suddenly, Sakura thrust forward, burying the dildo into Karin. Said girl moaned, all the while staring into Naruto's eyes. Karin's face contorted in pleasure, but to Naruto, it looked as if the girl was in pain. Sakura made a pace as she fucked Karin and Naruto wanted to relieve the girl. Karin's tight cunt was right above his nose and he could smell her slick entrance.

Karin had her hands on the wall as Sakura grabbed her hips and fucked into her. "Fuck, Aah!" Sakura moaned as the dildo was pushing against her clit. Karin felt the girl pump faster. She looked down at Naruto in a pleading look. He looked back, slightly hazy. Then in a flash, Naruto flicked his tounge over the girls sensetive clit.

That had did it. Karin came and let out a loud scream and sprayed all over the dildo as it dripped onto Naruto's mouth. She had never had such an amazing orgasm. To know that Naruto was licking her clit. She felt him slurp at her, drinking her in. She looked down. She almost came again at the sight. She felt Sakura depart from her throbbing pussy, but took no notice of it. Below her was Naruto, mouth open as he showed to her all the cum he had collected from her dripping cunt. Then in the next instance, knowing she was watching him, Naruto swallowed all of her cum, licking his lips afterwards. Karin stared open-mouthed at boy. He just willingly swallowed her cum! She couldnt believe it!

Sakura looked at the display in silent shock. Naruto just willingly swallowed Karin's cum! He never in a million years would do that to her! Sakura grew angry. Naruto had showed more affection to Karin in one moment than he did in one a day with her! In a fit of rage, Sakura grabbed Karin by the hair and yanked her back onto the pinkettes thighs. Karin screamed out. Sakura then lifted the girls hips and turned her towards the front, making their breast brush together. Then she slammed the girl back onto the dildo, making Karin moan. She then grabbed the girls hips and began to bounce her up and down. She'd teach the bitch to look at Naruto that way!

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND REMEMBER, NOT SO MUCH SMART TALK. FLAMES WILL ONLY BURN YOUR OWN SOUL AS ENDLESS AS THE AMETERASU!**


	9. I Love My Sluts!

**Here again guys! Sorry for not updating. Im an asshole. But hey! Im here with another chapter. Havent forgotton any of my duties to the reviewers and viewers. So, ENJOY!**

**The Real World**

"Uungh-N-Naruto!" Sakura moaned out as she pounded her tight little cunny onto Naruto's mouth, cumming harshly and grabbing his head. She was moaning and cumming simutaneosly. It felt even better when Naruto's unconciously licked his tounge at her slick entrance, trying to get whatever was there off his face. "Uumm! Yeah! So fucking good!"

Sakura was moaning extremely loud, not caring that Naruto's window was open. She began to convulse around Naruto's slick tounge, making said boy moan into her tight twat. Sakura went ape shit crazy at the vibrations coming from her captives mouth. "!". She had no words as she not only came but also squirted the largest amount of juice she ever had before. It sprayed from just below her clit to Naruto's open, moaning mouth, filling him to capacity just before he could try to spit it out. Sakura, not fainting from sheer will-power, pinched his nose shut and covered his mouth.

"Swallow it baby." Sakura panted, glistening in sweat. "Swallow my cum!"

Naruto did so, noting that something was stopping his breathing pattern in his sleep-minded state. As he swallowed her whole load, Sakura moved her hands and used her last bit of strength to scoot her dripping entrance down along his body, stopping when her intersection connected at Naruto's soft cock. She layed upon Naruto's chest, craning her neck so that she could kiss his cum covered lips.

"You're mine Naruto." She said, nipping at his neck. She let a silent tear fall and trail down his neck and to his collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his toned abs, hugging him closer to her. She reached down and pulled the comforter over her and Naruto's body, making sure it at least covered Karin to some extent. "And no one will ever take you away from me again. Not Karin, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade-sama. Not even Jashin." Sakura said as she drifted off to sleep.

As soon as she was snoring slightly, Naruto opened his eyes. His red, fox-like eyes.

**Karin's State of Mind**

Sakura was currently pounding away at Karin's tight entrance, bouncing the poor girl onto the makeshift cock. Karin was moaning and trying to look back at Naruto, who was just coming back from his lust on high.

"Fucking tight assed bitch!" Sakura yelled, entering a finger into Karin's un used asshole,poking it in and out.

"Aaaaaaah!" Karin screamed at the feeling of something entering her ass, making her squeeze at it as it tried to enter through her sphincter. She squirmed around, trying to get it out of her.

Sakura was having fun. "You know what would make this better slut? If I had a real cock for a few hours, spit roasting your slutty body between me and Naruto-kun!" Sakura said, moving the dildo down to Karin's anal ring.

Having come down from another recent orgasm, Karin didnt register the large head of the dildo poking at her back door. She was breathing heavily, thinking about Sakura and Naruto spit roasting her, when suddenly-

"AAAAAAAAAH!" The head of the large dildo entered through her assring. She squirmed and cried out. Sakura coated her hand in medical chakara and put it on Karin's asshole, lessening the pain by more than half. Karin's shouting lowered to winces of pain and pleasure, her nerves in her ass working together to push the intruder out.

"All that screaming, whore! I didnt scream half as loud when me and Naruto did anal!" Sakura spoke, sitting up. She layed Karin onto Naruto's chest, pulling the girl lower so that Karin's head was resting right besides Naruto's soft cock. She was panting hard on his memeber, making Naruto moan as it slowly began to rise and stand at attention.

Sakura looked at the sight in front of her. Karin and Naruto, panting and looking her into her eyes, moaning as their eyes were glazed and half-lidded, drool trailing from their lips. She moaned as she came over the base of the dildo, gushing her juices.

"Unghn-fuck!" she moaned, laying her head on Karin's blistening breast. "Damn you two! I must be the luckiest girl in the world! Not one slut, but two!?" Sakura said, raising her head up. She sucked on Karin's nipple and jerked Naruto's cock at the same time, enjoying the moans coming from the two. As she did this, she began to thrust into Karin harshly.

"Ahn! Oh! Ah!" Karin moaned out at the double dose of pleasure Sakura was giving to her. She was breathing heavily on Naruto's hard cock, feeling it touch her cheek as Sakura jacked him off.

"Sakura, uhm-stop it!" Naruto moaned, writhing under his teammates ministrations. Sakura smiled up at him, licking along his cocks vein. She then took the head into her mouth, pinching at Karin's nipple at the same time. Both of her 'sluts' moaned and writhed.

Sakura took her mouth from Naruto's hard cock, slapping the large member against Karin's panting lips. "Open up and suck it. You do wanna pleasure Naruto dont you? Just like he pleasured you?" Sakura said, still thrusting into Karin.

Surprisingly, Karin complied, opening and literally inhaling Naruto's cock into her mouth. " Karin-ungh! Dont do as she says!" Naruto cried out in despair.

Karin ignored, sucking Naruto into her mouth as if she was trying to skin him. She scraped her teeth and whirled her tounge onto him, making him cry out in pleasure and pain.

Sakura looked on in astonishment. "So fucking hot!" she exclaimed as she began to thrust hard into Karin's tight asshole, all the while rubbing the girls clitoris. She looked at Karin. She had her jaws stretched full of Naruto's cock, moaning around it as Sakura pumped her ass full of dildo.

Karin felt as she was about to cum, her pussy quivering as she felt herself squeeze the dildo. Sakura felt the tug and pull, and immediately began to withdraw the dildo. As the dildo withdrew, so did Karin's orgasm, causing the girl to groan from the lost, also causing Sakura to come to a conclusion.

Sakura looked at Karin in surprise, which soon turned into a smirk. "You actually like this dont you?"

Karin nodded and spit out Naruto's cock, breathing hard. "Finish me! Finish my orgasm!" Karin screamed, breathing hard. Sakura complied, climbing on top of Karin and lining their twats together. And in hard, pounding thrust, Sakura bumped their naked twats together.

"Aaaaaaah!" Both girls moaned out as they humped into each other. Karin couldnt believe it. Sure it wasnt penetration, but it felt way better. She and Sakura were moaning in synch. It made it even better when their clits rubbed and bumped as they humped each others pussy, juices spilling from their twats and pooling on the bed below.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's cock and put it between her and Karin's moaning lips, having her and the girl lick and suck at Naruto's neglected member. "Ah! Oh-uhn-uhm-nooooo!" Naruto moaned as he was about to cum.

Sakura lifted her hips and pounded down once more as she felt that sweet release. At the same time Karin and Naruto came as well.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed, cumming. Karin and Sakura came onto each other while Naruto came into the air in waves. They continued to scream as they all came for about 15 seconds. Naruto's cum was everywhere. On the ceiling, the bed, the floor, and on Sakura and Karin's body. They all laid there, breathing hard and panting.

"Wow Karin." Sakura said, sitting up. She then looked at Naruto's mess. "Wow Naruto." She sat up, looking at Karin's bonds and smiling. "Guess I can trust you now huh Karin?" She said as she reached up and undid the girls bonds. Karin's arms fell to her body.

Karin moved her hands to the cum on Naruto's balls and scooped it into her mouth. She then kissed Sakura, sharing the treat with the girl. They did this for a while until Sakura looked up.

"Well Karin. Guess I can say that you exceed my expectations. Your welcome to Naruto if ya like." Sakura said slyly. Karin perked up at the idea. Sakura got off of the girl and stood up, stretching and turning around, summoning a clone, equaly naked. She saw as Karin got off of Naruto and looked at him in a lustful haze.

"Karin, dont do it." Naruto said, not having enough energy to shout at her. Karin grabbed his erection anyway, pumping it slowly. Naruto moaned and let a tear fall. It seemed that the girls were only focusing on the pleasure and not the emotional scars they were inflicting on him.

Sakura turned to Karin again. "Oh, and Karin?" Karin looked up at her, still fisting Naruto's cock. Sakura smirked. "He loves anal." Sakura lied, smiling at a paling Naruto. Karin nodded and stuck her other hand behind her, stretching her hole using two fingers.

Sakura's clone looked at her real self in confusion as she saw the girl making hand signs. She looked on too late as she was suddenly knocked to the ground. And the part that got her was that she couldnt disspell.

"What the hell?" She said, looking at the original.

Sakura took out a large dildo, the same one she used on Karin. "I used a jutsu on you that cant let you disspell. Now, ready to get fucked?" Sakura asked her fearful clone.

The clone moved back and bumped against the dresser. 'Why me!?' She thought as Sakura descended upon her.

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE GUYS!**


	10. Asserting Dominance

**Hiya guys! Another chapter. Almost done with this story so review as much as possible. So please, ENJOY!**

**The Real World**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. "Great, now to break the chains." Naruto spoke, pulling his hands apart, snapping his bonds with ease. He lifted his arms around Sakura and rubbed his wrist, moaning as he felt relief from his bonds pain. As he went to gently remove Sakura from his body, she wrapped her arms strongly around Naruto, moaning into his neck. Naruto himself had no choice but to moan as well, seeing as though Sakura's squirming in his arms made her rub her womanhood against his still recovering loins.

Sakura, sensing that her lover was moving deliciously below her, began to uncounciously hump into him, moaning at the pleasure but also at the lack of penetration. Naruto's eyes fluttered as and rolled as Sakura humped his erection to life. His arms fell to Sakura's hips as his erection was forcefully standing up as sh pounded away at him.

'No! Gotta wake her up before-!' Naruto was too late as his hard cock rubbed up against her wet entrance, but brushed past it, nestling itself into her tight, puckered asshole.

"OOGHN!" Sakura moaned as her eyes opened and she arched her back. She looked lustfully into Naruto's pleasure contorted face, wishing she could wake up like this everyday; on top of Naruto, face contorted in pleasure, drool trailing from her lips, cock in her ass.

She sat up on a panting Naruto and looked into his eyes, also feeling his hands wrapped around her waist. She smirked. "You escaped your bonds? Why havent you escaped yet?" She said as she slightly bounced her ass onto his cock, enjoying the way his eyes flickered from red to blue in rapid succession.

Naruto moaned and gripped her hips tightly, trying to lift her from him. "Sakura, I swear if you dont stop Ill use f-ungh-force to remove you!" He was staring into her eyes.

Sakura grinned evilly. "I wake up to your cock in my ass and you threaten me? Forgive me if I cant take you serious Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she lavished his neck with kisses and hickies and bite marks. Naruto began to slightly thrash about as Sakura began to lift her hips and slam down onto him, moaning into his mouth as she whirled her tounge into him. Naruto closed his eyes as she fucked her tight, shapley ass on him.

Naruto came to a realization. Sakura was turning him into a whore!? It had been obvious at first before she declared she loved him, but now-! She didnt love him! At least it didnt feel like it. It felt like she just wanted to take his virginity and gain pleasure, all because she was jealous of Karin's closeness to him! He was so deep in thought that he didnt register the pleasure she inflicted on him. In a moment of anger, Naruto gripped at Sakura's hips and stopped her movements on him.

Sakura looked at him in surprise, shocked that he stopped his own pleasure so easily. Naruto then flipped Sakura over him, laying her on the bed on her stomach. "Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked, weary that Naruto was going to tie her down and save Karin from her genjutsu. She knew she could break the bonds, but she still wanted Karin to suffer or recieve pleasure from the genjutsu, either way it would probably get the girl to leave Naruto to her and her alone.

Naruto wanted so bad to just save Karin and have a long talk with both girls right then. But his ultimate thought...was fuck it. If Sakura wanted his pleasure so bad, he would give it to her. Now. RIGHT NOW!

The next thing Sakura knew, Naruto forcefully shoved his 9 and a half inch member into her hot, tight ass, despratley trying to assert his dominance without cumming right there into her tight ass.

"Ungh, N-Narutoooo! Ah fuck! Yeah, in my ass!" Sakura shouted out as she felt Naruto's cock sheath into her at the 8 inch mark. She felt Naruto's chest on her back and felt his hot breath on her ear, moaning.

"Oh fuck Sakura-chan! Its what you want huh!? Waking up to me pounding your ass!? Is that what I have to do to make you stop this!?" Naruto spoke, anger in his voice. He put his right hand on the side of her ass and the other on her soft pink hair, gripping it and tugging her head back, pushing the last inch and a half into her hungry asshole. He put his head on the side of hers and kept her ass on the bed, smushing it between the matress and his cock.

Sakura was breathing heavily, eyes watering at the dominating pleasure Naruto suddenly asserted on her. "Yes! Do it Naruto! Fuck my ass! Cum in my ass!" Sakura moaned, loving this side of Naruto, the caring, dominant side.

And pound Naruto did. He lifted his hips and thrusted down repeatedly, fucking Sakura's ass red from the first thrust. Sakura cried out in pleasure at having her ass fucked to capacity. She loved the feeling of her clit rubbing the bed as Naruto spanked her ass and pulled her hair, moaning obscenities into her ear.

Naruto was actually having a field day punishing Sakura's tight hole. The painful squeezing of her was enough to make his eyes squint in pain, angering him that she still had control over him to some degree. So to even it out, he made nasty obscenities into her ear.

"Tight ass slut! Ungh-you fucking love anal dont you! I can tell from the heat radiating off of your ass! Your trying to make me cum arent you!?" Naruto said, enjoying the 'SLAP, SLAP, SLAP' sound of their bodies as he slammed his cock into her heat.

Sakura was enjoying it as well. Evidence was the drool trailing down her mouth as her tounge whipped through the air, all the while her eyes rolling into her skull. "Yeah Naruto! You wanna do it!? Huh!? Wanna cum all inside my asshole!? Huh!? Wanna creampie my ass and watch me shoot it out!?" Sakura said, sounding likee a wanton slut to Naruto.

Naruto felt his cock throb furiously at Sakura's words. Before he knew it, he spurted his load inside of her. Sakura was overjoyed as the thick spurts of cum entered her asshole. Sakura was moaning constantly.

"Ungh-yeah Naruto! In my butt-ugh!" Sakura moaned as his seed spilled into her butthole, making her cum as well, draining her juices onto his balls, which were below her dripping cunt. Sakura revelled in the feeling of Naruto's cock embedded in her cum coated ass as she came herself. Whether she died now, she wouldnt care. She'd die a happy woman, an ass full of cock and cum, belonging to none other than the man of her dreams, Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto laid on top of Sakura, panting along with her. He had his head atop hers, cock still in her ass. Sakura lifted her arms and placed her hand on his face, pulling it to hers closer. She kissed Naruto with a passion that made him question if she didnt care for him.

"Naruto, I love you." Sakura said sweetly. Naruto perked up and smiled. Yep, she cared deeply.

"Sakura, I love you too. But we have to wake Karin and let her go. We also have to have a nice, long talk about your actions. As well as an apology to Karin. That okay with you?" Naruto said, kissing her on the cheek. Sakura bit her lip and nodded, looking sleepy with lust.

Naruto then rose from Sakura, repelling his cock. Sakura moaned at the lack of heat provided by his body. She squeezed her ass tight, smiling at hearing Naruto's moan of pleasure. "Sakura-chan!?" Naruto whined, sounding like his old self again. Sakura reluctantly let go, allowing the enormous head to pop out, spilling a little cum on her ass. Naruto stared at his spunk in a daze. He got slightly hard again when Sakura looked back and bit her bottom lip, shaking her sexy ass side to side, making it jiggle.

Naruto broke out of his trance and turned to Karin. He put his hands in a seal and touched the girl with a chakara coated hand.

**Karin's State of Mind**

Karin removed her hand from her lubed asshole and used it instead to jack Naruto's cock with both hands. Naruto moaned and spurt pre-cum onto her hands.

Sakura was currently screwing her clone in the doggy position against the dresser, making sure to pound it hard and mercilessly. Her clone was gritting her teeth as her cunt was treated to a rough, cervix shattering plastic cock. She was now moaning and cumming continuously.

Karin stopped her movements on Naruto's dick. She then moved to sit on his chest, lining his cock to her asshole. As the head of his cock touched her hole, Naruto groaned and released another string of pre-cum into her asshole. Just as Karin slammed her hips down on him, all disappeared. Naruto, Sakura, and the room they were in, disappeared. A second later, Karin awoke again. But this time, she was in Naruto's room again, with Naruto looking at her and Sakura laying on her stomach. She smelled the air, which smelled of sex. She was laying on her back, staring at the sight in front of her.

Sakura had a glazed over look on her face, ass red and covered in cum. She also had a large amount of cum spewing from her asshole. Karin also noted the look she got from Sakura. Sakura looked actually kinda...friendly? She also noted that her own ass and cunt had no buzz of pleasure or pain, letting her know she was still a virgin.

"Where am I?" Karin asked, distraught. She blushed as she saw Naruto's limp, red cock. Naruto blushed as well and grabbed the cover, covering him, Sakura, and Karin's body fast.

"Youre in the real world now Karin. Sakura had you under a genjutsu where you dreamed you were-uh...losing your virginity." Naruto blushed. "We should all get dressed. We have to talk. All of us."

Karin nodded. 'This should be interesting.'

**Please review. I have like two more chapters for this story.**


End file.
